Vehicles configured for passenger transport may include passenger seats with electrical devices incorporated into and/or otherwise associated with the passenger seats. For example, a passenger seat may include a video display screen, an electrical charging port, and/or another electrical device for the passenger's use. The passenger seats may be positioned in an interior cabin of the vehicle with a floor surface, and the electrical devices may receive electrical power and/or data via wiring positioned below the floor surface. Traditional wiring schemes may include running wires or wire bundles from an electrical signal source to each individual electrical device as the passenger seats are installed. Such a wiring scheme may impose a high engineering burden and/or factory install cost due to lengthy installation time as well as the necessity of designing the wiring scheme around a given passenger seat layout. Thus, for example, adjusting an existing passenger seat layout may necessitate a complete reinstallation of the wiring scheme.